A Woman Scorned
by alexiajasmine
Summary: To Bella, living life was fairly simple. She was fun, sweet, happy and in love with Edward and their son. It was the perfect life, until one day it was'nt. It seems Edward has a whole new definition of "status quo", which was fine at first, she could deal. But when things begin to affect their son, well, hell really had no fury like that of a woman scorned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight story and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. Only the plot belongs to me…

This disclaimer goes for every chapter that I would upload in the future for this story.

This is rated M people so if your not old enough to vote or drink alcohol, then I would ask you to please select another story with the appropriate rating.

_**A Woman Scorned**_

**Prologue**

Looking back, I realize that it was never about your love for me that made you do all those seem to be sweet and caring gestures. It was all a plot to get me hooked on you. To break down the walls that i've erected around my heart. Make me feel wanted, needed, beautiful, adored.

It worked so well for you. I said yes, I always said to you. Yes, to being your friend. Yes, to being your confidant. Yes, to being your lover. Yes, to being your partner. Yes, to being the mother of your child.

I loved the feeling of being important to you that you would choose me over your friends, over your family, over your work, over her. I reveled in the knowledge that it was me, that it was all that I am that keeps you there by my side through all the obstacles that we've faced so far. You love me that much and I love you with an all consuming passion that threaten to defy all the laws of science and logic alike. It was bliss, it was perfect.

But when the rose colored glasses broke, it made me see the picture of our love a lot clearer. And what I saw was far from perfect, it was anything but if I'm being completely honest. Oh no, it was never about your love for me but your love to be seen as someone who could get what he wants whatever way he chooses to get it. It was about you painting a picture of yourself that your friends can see that you deem appropriate.

It should all stop here. I should be able to turn my back and walk away from all of these lies. I should be able to yell at you and tell you to get the hell out of my life. But I can't. I'm paralyzed by fear. Fear for my son's future. Fear of not being good enough. Fear of the unknown ahead.

"_What are you saying Edward? What does that mean for us?"_

"_Nothing has to change Bella, I'm not abandoning you or my son. It is what it is. Don't make this seem like something it's not. I have to go now. I'll be back before you know it."_

I watch you leave me without so much as a kiss goodbye, not even a glance back as you close the front door behind you. A feeling that could only be akin to dread spread through my body, like burning venom going through my veins. This is only the beginning. This is where my life takes a turn for the worse. I don't want to go through this but the decision was already made for me. How fair is that?


	2. Chapter 1 On My Own

**A Woman Scorned**

**Chapter 1 **

**On My Own**

"_Congratulations, Ms. Swan. We look forward to seeing great things from you." _ Mr. Banner was beaming with fatherly pride as he firmly shook my hand.

I have just finished a grueling three - month training program and have successfully passed the licensure examination to become the latest recruit as a Medical Sales Representative for Volturi Pharmaceuticals. Hell yeah was I beaming with pride myself!...

"_Thank you sir, I will do everything I can to not let you down. I've already scheduled my appointments for early Monday morning starting at 7am, a breakfast meeting with Dr. Cullen. His secretary already confirmed it." _It was the least she could have done, bitch kept me on hold for fifteen minutes. But I don't think telling that to Mr. Banner would have earned me brownie points.

"_Ah, yes, that's what I want to hear. I'll let you go now so you can sign the appropriate forms with Mrs. Cope down at human resources and you'd have enough time to check on your issued company car, make sure everything is ok, I do hope red is fine with you."_

"_Say what?"_ was my brilliant reply.

"_Your company issued car Ms. Swan. The available color was red, is there a problem with that?"_

"_Oh, no sir. Red is fine, it's just I was under the impression that I would'nt be getting the car until I finish my six months probationary period."_ And actually learn how to drive one without causing the deaths of other motorists unfortunate enough to share the road with me. Or at the very least mastering how to change gears without the engine dying on me. I wonder if they issue automatics, lets face it the standard H transmission is so not Bella – friendly.

"_Ah, ha ha, yes that's usually the case."_ Did he just laugh at me? Dude would'nt be laughing when I total the precious company issued car, I hope they're insured. They have to be right? It's a multinational company after all. _"However, the last sales rep to use the car quit before his three year tenure and he was'nt able to qualify for company property purchase. As I'm sure your well aware now, sales reps who stay with the company for a minimum of three years gets to purchase their company issued cars at 5% of the purchase price if they are so inclined and they get a brand new car to use for work. The car you will be receiving wont be brand new, it's a year old but the mileage is at a minimum and it's in good working condition, as what I've been told by the people at technical maintenance." That last fact is about to change if your planning to give me the car to drive today dude. "So I don't see any reason for you not to use the car if it's already available and since you passed your exams with flying colors, consider this early benefit as an added perk." _ He sounds so sincere, I can't really break his heart by admitting that I only got my license 'coz the people a the DMV are friends with Charlie and they assumed that being the daughter of the police chief automatically means I was thought how to drive safely and responsibly by my dad, how wrong they were. Plus, I might have said a little white lie at the beginning of the recruitment process. Well, not really, it's more like omitting a fact. They asked if I had a driver's license and I said yes, they're the ones who assumed I was capable of driving. I'm babbling, so sue me. Hmm, back to the matter at hand, dude's kinda waiting for a response.

"_That's really generous of you sir. Again, thank you. I'll go speak with Mrs. Cope now. Goodbye sir." _Maybe I can convince human resources to release the car to me tomorrow. Jake can come with me then and he can drive back to forks. Then I'll have at least a day and a half to practice driving the monstrosity before I begin real work come Monday. Yes, that's what I'll do, ha! God, I'm a genious.

"_Goodbye Ms. Swan. Have a good weekend."_ Dude a.k.a. Mr. Banner picked up his folders and left the conference room. I stood up from the comfortable chair while placing my training manuals inside my messenger bag. I tried to straighten the creases of my pencil skirt as best I could and tied the sleeves of my pea coat around my waist. I'll just wear it when I leave the office later. Now, what floor is human resources at again? I really should have memorize the map of this building, darn it!...

"_Very well Ms. Swan. This is your company ID, phone, where all of your client information is already stored, laptop and detailing bag. Everything seems to be in order now doesn't it?"_

Honestly, I can't appreciate the order she's talking about. My fingers are still numb from all the forms that I had to fill up. Who new starting a job was already a job in itself? If Mrs. Cope hadn't come off as a dear sweet grandmother, I would've shoved all those forms up her…. Okaaay… deep breaths Bella. She's just doing her job. Hmmm, I wonder how old she is. Shouldn't you retire when you reach a certain age? Isn't that protocol or something in the corporate world? She looks ancient. Well, I could be wrong of course. Maybe she just looks old due to all the stress from filing those stupid forms. Lord knows I'll be getting gray hairs if I should ever have to…. I was brought out of my internal musings by Mrs. Cope's voice.

"_Ms Swan?"_

"_Bella. Please call me Bella, everyone who know me knows I prefer it over Ms. Swan or Isabella."_

"_Bella, I was saying that these are your keys for the company car."_ She said while dangling a couple of regular car keys and an alarm key at me intending for me to take it_. "It's at basement 3 slot 16. Will you need help in carrying all of those? I'll accompany you to your car and we can do our last checklist there. Make sure everything is in order and then I'll let you leave for the day. I'm sure your tired after a long day dear."_

Whoops! Here we go. _"Uhm, Mrs. Cope, I was wondering if I could just come back tomorrow to get the car? I'm sure it's perfect and everything, but I was going back to forks today and, uhmm… I wouldn't want to waste company resources by you know, using the gas up for personal trips."_ There. That sounded like something an employee who cares about the company would say right? Damn. I'm good. Or so I thought before she chuckled to my face.

"_Oh dear, that's awfully nice of you to think that way and thank you for being honest. But the company recognizes the employees needs to have time for themselves, that's why the credit limit when it comes to gasoline consumption is more than what you will need throughout the work week. You can use your car for personal trips dear, within reason of course."_

"_Of course…"_

"_Hi Jake! Where are you? You know what, it doesn't matter. I need you to come to Volturi Pharmaceuticals and drive my company car home. You either do that or attend my funeral in a few days. 'Coz if I drive this thing I'd most certainly end up dead. I'm sure Charlie would hold a wake for me before the funeral, so it'll be at least a couple of days…."_

"_Bells! Your babbling and making no sense. Now, tell me what happened and why I have to go to Volturi Pharmaceuticals again?"_

So I did. The fucker hasn't stop laughing for three minutes running now.

"_Okay, I'm sorry."_ No your not. Prick. _"Oh, only you Bells would get herself in situations like these."_ He said out of breath from laughing.

"_Hey! I got the job numb nuts! That was the goal all along so I could earn my own money and help Charlie with Renee's medical bills. So I had to tell them a little white lie to do it, but I did it okay? I have a job. So are you gonna help me or what?"_ That sobered him up instantly. He knew money was tight at the Swan household. Charlie wasn't getting any richer as a cop and Renee had to stop working because the stress of being a teacher was wrecking havoc on her hypertension. It's still considered an act of God that they were able to send me through college with their meager savings. I wanted to be on my own and help them with their expenses and medical bills.

"_I'm sorry Bells okay, I mean it. I know you meant well when you applied for this job. Look, I'm at the Rez right now 'coz Billy needed me to clear up the shed for the bbq tomorrow. It'll take me forever to get there. Now I know you can't call Charlie because he's gonna go ballistic when he finds out your about to drive all the way to Forks for the first time." _

"_I am?"_ Fucker continued talking like I didn't interrupt him.

"_So here's what we'll do. Your gonna take a deep breath and turn the ignition on, put me on speaker and I'll talk you through your first few minutes. It's really easy Bells. You already know the mechanics of it, your just not confident enough in doing what you already know. If your gonna be doing this everyday, then there's really no better time than the present to start don't you think?"_

"_But Jake, you don't understand…"_

"_Okay stop right there! Your going into panic mode and that wont get you anywhere but at the hospital after you pass out. You can do this. As I was saying, deep breaths, then turn the ignition on. I'm assuming it's a manual transmission?"_

"_Yes." _I squeaked with a voice so high pitched I think dogs within a three mile radius went deaf.

"_Okay, make sure the gear shift is in neutral first and that the handbrake is engaged then turn the ignition on. You know this Bells. Now, let's get you home."_

He's right. I know he's right. I will be doing this everyday and if I plan to do just that, I'll have to survive driving this damn car home first. Guess I'm on my own tonight then.

Now if only I can get my heart back to a hundred beats per minute and somehow make my hands stop sweating and shaking like a leaf I'll be just dandy…


	3. Chapter 2 First Impressions

**A Woman Scorned**

**Chapter 2 **

**First Impressions**

Elegant. That's the first word that came to mind when I entered this establishment. I don't know how I'd be able to eat the pancakes or French toast or bacon that I would sure be ordering for breakfast. Do they even serve bacon here? They have to right? It's an integral part of any breakfast assembly, well it is in our household anyway.

But I'm not in the Swan household right now. You'd know that by just a cursory look around. Sparkling silverware, dishes that look like they repel grease, tablecloths and linen that look and feel softer than my bed sheets at home. Large, open French windows with their light white curtains tied at the sides. A huge glass double door that opens to an expansive patio that has about half a dozen or so tables spaced wide apart. Even the framed pictures on the wall of fruits and vegetables in bowls look classy.

A voice in my head said "I don't think were in Kansas anymore". And it couldn't be more right.

When Dr. Cullen's secretary informed me of the venue for this breakfast meeting, it took everything I had in me not to ask her if they serve breakfast here. 'Coz obviously they do if the renowned endocrinologist eats here between 7 – 8am 3 to 4 times a week. Another point why I didn't voice out my query was I didn't want to sound dummer than a door jam. It's not that I haven't heard of the place, it's just that before being employed by Volturi Pharmaceuticals, dining at a place like this for breakfast no less was beyond the realm of possibility nor was it a priority for that matter. Seriously, who spends maybe more than a hundred bucks or more for a simple breakfast? 'Rich people with more money than a small third world country apparently'. So says my inner bitch.

No, When I was told of the date, place and time, I politely thanked the woman while silently thanking God that Volturi Pharma have just given me a credit card to use for wining and dining my clients. It's no wonder medicines are so damn expensive. Pharmaceutical companies spend maybe twice the amount for promotional activities than they do for actually manufacturing their products. They have to pass the hat somewhere, guess the patients as the end users of the drugs have been deemed the "lucky ones".

I really shouldn't be complaining. I was given an opportunity by one of the giants in the pharmaceutical world. With it comes numerous perks and benefits that an average person can only dream of. Medical and dental plans, clothing allowance, midyear and end of year bonuses, relocation assistance that allowed me to get a studio type apartment where the first three months of rent already paid for, performance based commissions. I have a per diem that's well above the minimum wage and a car with gasoline allowance.

'That's right Dorothy, your no longer in Kansas and living the good life'. Again, that was Ms. Inner bitch. Oh, speaking of the car, yeah, I made it from Seattle to Forks last Friday. And I'm proud to say that not only did I _not_ kill myself but I also managed to not kill any other motorist during my drive. So what if it took six hours what would normally only be a four hour drive? _I got home alive people! _The rest is just semantics. Of course Charlie almost shit a cow when he saw me coming out of the car. He was so red and the vein on his forehead was bulging to the point of near rupture that Renee offered to give him one of her hypertensive meds. Jake was right. My dad did go ballistic on me, but after about an hour or so of lecturing me on the concept of self – preservation he let me eat in peace and go to bed.

The next day was spent driving around Forks with Charlie. And I mean the whole of Saturday. He wasn't about to let her _baby girl_ endanger her life and that of other motorists and pedestrians alike, by allowing her to drive in the busy streets of Seattle without prior extensive driving experience. His words not mine. My sweet eccentric mother, Renee, on the other hand has probably more faith in me than what would be considered legal. She simply pointed out that if I were able to drive from Seattle to Forks relatively unscathed then I wouldn't have a problem with driving in the future, period. That statement paired with a withering look had my dad begrudgingly allowing me to spend Saturday night packing my bags in peace.

It finally took multiple horrified expressions on my part and moms' looks of 'seriously, one more idiotic idea like that and I'd probably hit you on the head with a sauce pan' for Charlie to relent in not escorting me from Forks to Seattle in his cruiser.

I am _woman _enough to admit that I am equal parts sad, ecstatic, apprehensive and scared out of my wits about this living on my own thing. It's not like college were I may be living in a dorm but there was always Angela, my room mate, to at the very least worry about me when I'm not in by 9pm, or have someone to talk to when I'd had a really shitty day. No, this time I am literally on my own. So you see, I can actually understand where my dad is coming from with all his worrying. And it's those little things that Charlie does that melts my heart, and even though with all the drama that we've had to go through in the past and still going through in the present, he will always have my love and respect.

Still lost in thoughts of my dad's antics, I didn't notice someone approach the table until I heard the person address me. "Ms. Swan I presume?"

"Bella, please call me Bella." My response was automatic while I stood up and offered my hand. It was only when my eyes reached his face that I had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Edward Cullen face to face. I've seen his picture in our clients' files of course. And though I've already thought he was good looking then, I must say, the photographs didn't do him justice. Because good looking was definitely an understatement.

The fine specimen in front of me is downright gorgeous it wasn't even funny. I kid you not, the man is drool worthy and that smirk on his face combined with how intense his eyes were on me had me doing kegels in 4.5 seconds in of our meeting. 'Please let my mouth be close God. It wouldn't do good for my career if Dr. Cullen suddenly decided to go with the competition because the rep looks like a crazy drooling groupie.'

"Bella it is then." Says the demigod while giving my hand a light squeeze before letting it go completely. 'Oh dear God! That voice, Velvety, husky, all male. I should have known to pack an extra pair of panties, my current ones are already ruined. Why'd he let go of my hand? Hmm, now how do I convince him that it would be better to spend the rest of this meeting holding hands?'

"I hope you haven't been waiting long. Shall we order or would you like some time to check the menu? I can personally vouch for the anything that they serve for breakfast. I've been coming here to First Impressions for years and I _always_ leave satisfied."

Now that's a statement I'm hoping to be true. I would really want to be satisfied with the outcome of this meeting, and if I'm being honest not only in the business side of things.


	4. Chapter 3 Friends

**A Woman Scorned**

**Chapter 3**

**Friends**

Green. The color of life. The color of emeralds. The symbolic color for Go. Don't you just freaking love that color, green? I never gave it much thought, but right now I'm considering declaring it to be the national color, 'coz it just looks so enchanting on the eyes of Mr. _'I'm so sexy and I know it'_. Yes, green is my favorite color now. Next would be bronze, the color of his hair. His unruly _'I just got laid and I enjoyed it' _hair.

Dr. Edward Cullen could be considered the definition of perfection. Not only is he, at 28, one of the leading and sought after doctors in the field of Endocrinology. He was apparently a child prodigy, skipping years in grade school and high of the swimming team, president of the student body, prom king, the whole nine yards. His mother. A professor at the time of his birth decided to persue the life of homemaker so she can personally care for her children. She believed that her kids should be well rounded, i.e.: can speak another language other than English, can play a musical instrument, and able to either paint, draw or play a sport. She was successful in that endeavor because all four of her sons have made it a point to make her proud in different fields and professions in one way or another.

Dr. Edward Cullen, the youngest among siblings, is believed to be the favorite of his mother. That's according to internet gossip of course. He's young, talented, brilliant, successful, rich and fuck hot. He'd be my favorite too.

Yes. He really seems to be the definition of perfection.

"…so we started with a baseline of 12 units for patients who are first time taking insulin after being off of tablets. Same goes to those who have been using insulin in the past, other than your company brand."

"Have there been any concerns with those groups of patients in particular doctor?"

"Nothing significant, it was only a matter of tweaking their doses to meet the desired blood sugar levels for each patient."

Volturi Pharmaceuticals has recently launched a new type of insulin that has the competition scrambling to catch up. Sure there are _once a day _insulins in the market but ours' is the only one that can mimic the body's physiological response to the amount of sugar in the blood stream throughout the 24 hour time frame. It's revolutionary in the field of medicine particularly in Endocrinology, where Diabetes takes the biggest chunk of medical problems. Dr. Cullen is one of the pioneer doctors to use the new insulin on his patients.

"You'll have no problem with me using Volturin Bella. I'm already sold on the product. If I encounter anything with regards to patients concerns either with the drug itself or the Pen delivery system you would be the first to know.

"I appreciate that Dr. Cullen. It's actually the purpose of this meeting. I of course wanted the opportunity to meet you, being new to the company and assigned to handle all accounts in the Seattle area. We at Volturi Pharma also wanted to assure you that should any need arise with regards to programs and sponsorships, I would be more than pleased to assist you. Your secretary already has my contact information so I hope that would make the lines of communication open for us."

"And if _needs_ other than those of programs and sponsorships should _arise, _am I still welcome to call you Bella?" he says with that damn smirk in place and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Oh no he didn't! Did he just… flirt with me? Was that an innuendo? Answer: Yes and Yes.

Does he have no shame? And I'm not even talking about being unprofessional here. I'm talking about using those supernatural powers of his to intentionally ruin further my already ruined panties. Que the kegels, again.

Hmm, two can play at that game Dr. '_I'm too sexy for this world'._

"I would very much like to earn your trust and in the future be considered one of your friends Dr. Cullen if you would be okay with that of course. So you can call me anytime sir. Friends do that right? I'd try my best to _address_ your concerns as best as I can."

His eyes widened a bit, in surprise I suppose. Suddenly their color was much darker and their focus on me more intense.

"Edward, please call me Edward. Friends call each other by their first names right?"

If Edwards gonna be calling me I should definitely invest in a whole new wardrobe full of underwear. There's no way I'd stay dry when hearing that velvety voice. Or maybe I'd just go commando from here on out? Decisions decisions….

A/N.. This is a short but early treat for you guys. I appreciate those who read this story. I would like to know what you think...

RECS: Have you been reading the works of _mamasutra? _If you haven't, your definitely missing out. She's a great author.


	5. Chapter 4 Bummer

**A Woman Scorned**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Bummer**

Time really seems to fly when you are having fun. I can attest to that on both fronts.

You do not get a very competitive salary with a truckload of benefits in this state of economy for just sitting on your ass all day twiddling your thumbs.

I'd have to haul ass everyday going from hospital pharmacy to hospital pharmacy in the great Seattle area. Meetings with doctors, nurses to make sure they are aware of the latest algorithms in dosing, and patients as part of the after care program of the company.

See, every time a doctor puts a patient on insulin for the first time, whether they be Type 1 who basically has no other choice of medication but insulin or Type 2 who can be put solely on insulin or a combination with tablets, they are advised to meet with us so that they would receive a starter kit of sorts. It includes a Blood Glucose monitoring unit and their first Volturin Insulin in the latest pen delivery system all free.

Usually the doctors and nurses in the hospitals are the ones to instruct patients on how to properly inject the insulin as well as show them how and when they should check their blood sugar levels. The Starter kit program is a marketing strategy of our company. Since its conception it has worked wonders, not only assuring that the patients stick to buying our brand of insulin that translates to hitting the targeted bottom line set out in our quota, but more than that the program helps the person with diabetes in the transition phase. That is from being totally carefree to having to set a time dedicated to pricking ones self to get their sugar levels and then again to inject their insulin doses.

When I meet with patients, it gives them the opportunity to ask about their would be lifestyle and even the technical and medical stuff of their condition. All of this was surely discussed in their visit with their doctors but it makes them somehow more comfortable to ask me questions because they don't see me as an authority figure with a license, which can be quite intimidating. Though it is ideal to be open and honest with your doctor, everybody knows that's not usually the case. To some people it's easier to talk to someone on a friendly rather than professional level.

On the toss coin, doctors benefit from this program because I am required to send them a copy of my report of the patients I've met. Therefore, the next time the patient comes to his appointed check up the doctors have a clearer view of his concerns and can address them accordingly.

Then there are round table discussions, breakfasts, lunches, and dinners out with doctors, medical conventions, trainings. Moreover, every freaking activity comes with a report. I've probably sent out hundreds of reports in the 12 months that I've been employed, yeah I really hate paper work but who doesn't? I've been such a busy body that sometimes I can hardly force myself to take the necessary drive to Forks to check on my mom. She's always been strong willed and stubborn like an ox but you just can't deny the fact that she needs someone to take care of her too. Charlie does everything he can to help her whenever he's there but I still worry so no matter what, I make it a point to visit her every other week at the very least.

On a brighter note, I have had tons of fun too this past year. I can't keep track of the number of times I've been out clubbing with clients at the latest hotspots in Seattle, dinning out at the most lavish restaurants and staying at 5-star hotels during a product training or conference. If I were being honest, I'd say the past year has been surreal.

The icing on top of the cake though would be my whirlwind relationship with Edward. After our initial meeting, we fell into a routine of sorts. He would call me every chance he would get out of his busy schedule. At first, it was to inform me of the new patients he put on Volturin, a call that should have been done by his secretary, but after about the fourth call, the flirting began full force. I have to say, I gave as good as I got. If I were to end up all wet and bothered after each call, then it would only be fair that he prance around the hospital with the bluest balls known to mankind.

It wasn't on the smoothest road that we got here. Edward had a long time girlfriend. They've been 'on again' and 'off again' for the better part of eight years. When we met, they were on their 'off again' phase. It didn't really bother me at first, everyone has a past, a history. I have one that could rival any Spanish telenovela on cable, my life so far can be described in so many words but dull would not be making that colorful list.

I still remember our conversation six months ago. We had just finished dinner at Barolo Ristorante. The ambiance was sexy, romantic; Crystal chandeliers, melting candles, indulgent dessert and wine. The evening was winding down and Edward and I were in our own little bubble. It always feels like that with him. He makes me feel like what I have to say is all that's important in the world and that all we need to survive is just each other, like no one else matters. Even when he blindsided me with a turn in the conversation we were having, I still felt as though what we had was more than just a run in the park for him.

"So what your' saying is, your not intimidated at all by who my _ex_ is?" He asked skeptically while looking at me before taking a sip of his wine.

"Should I be? She's your ex girlfriend Edward, _ex_ being the operative term. As long as that status remains the same, I don't see any reason why we have to even talk about her. Unless of course your still hung up on her?" An unreadable expression crosses his features and in turn chips a bit off of my confidence. It was fleeting and then a look of determination solidifies in his eyes.

"I need to tell you everything before we go any further into this." Famous last words…

And so he does just that. Let me tell you this though, I just realized that my life story turned from a Spanish to a Korean telenovela in a matter of hours. Don't know the difference? Ha! Sadly for me, I do. My dear sweet, eccentric mother has taken it upon herself to educate me on that matter. I don't really listen all that much when she talks about those things, but I think she said that a lot of Korean telenovelas tend to center their stories on _'the other woman' _or _'love triangle' _plots.

It turns out, Edward and Charlotte are not simply college sweethearts. They're also life long friends. Their families vacationed together and all that. Their mothers practically have the names of all their would be children lined up. It doesn't even surprise their families anymore that they spend time apart every now and then on their supposed _'breaks'_ because apparently people know that at the end of their very long 'cat and mouse' games they'd come to their senses and tie the knot.

Edward and I never really made some sort of public announcement that we're together. We believe that it's better this way, though it's nowhere in the company handbook that outright prohibits our relationship. The fact that he's still my client and I don't want any unnecessary attention turned my way makes it a logical move to just keep things private, for now. Of course, those people who are in our immediate circles are aware that we are a couple. Note, that I said immediate circles not immediate family members. As it turns out, to Edward there's a difference. The people in his practice and his close friends know about us, we've even gone out with some of them. But his family are only aware of _'rumors'_ that Edward has finally broken up with Charlotte for good this time and is currently dating a _'home wrecking bitch'._ Seriously?! They're not even married yet and so there's no home to wreck. Charlotte apparently went to his family all 'teary eyed' and broken to bid goodbye to the Cullens since she wouldn't want to impose herself where she's obviously not wanted anymore. _Puhhleeaase!_ Such a drama queen.

Esme Cullen, according to Edward, went apocalyptic. After a lot of cursing that Edward swears his mother rarely if not ever does, she shushed and cooed Charlotte telling her that these rumors are unfounded and that she wouldn't believe her baby boy would do that to his soulmate. 'That's right mama C, give the poor girl false hopes, that's obviously what her already inflated ego needs'.

Suffice to say that Edward has been avoiding his family like the plague. His employees and friends are surprisingly loyal to him for not spilling the beans to his family. He says that it makes him sad that our happy relationship causes such discord in his family but he would gladly go through all that than lose me.

Yes, that statement melted me like butter on a hot pan. He assured me that it doesn't matter if his family doesn't approve of us being together. At the end of the day it was only each other that we have to appease. I agreed wholeheartedly. Yes it's kinda killing my buzz at times when I think about his family hating me for no other reason than being who Edward chose over their honorary daughter and sister. But it's been six months since that conversation we had and Edward has proven to be wonderful in every way.

It really is just a very awesome bonus that Edward is just as wonderful in bed as he is in every other thing he does. Oh who am I kidding, the man is a God in bed. We could never seem to keep our hands off of each other when we are in the privacy of our respective homes. Everything is just so perfect right now. Well as perfect as it could be at the very least, but tonight I hope that I could make it a little more closer to the perfection he desires.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's got you so giddy and flustered baby?" Edward asked while taking his coat off and hanging it on the coat rack near the door. We were at my apartment about to have dinner. I managed to come home early and make a little feast to celebrate my announcement.

"I'm always giddy and flustered when I see you. You've got that effect on me every time. And I know you secretly love that fact." I answered while wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a welcome home kiss.

Edward deepened the kiss and in what felt like too soon we had to separate to get some much needed air. "It's not just that though, there's more. You seem, I don't know, glowing or fresh. I can't put my finger on it but it's something more than just seeing me." He said out of breath from our kiss.

"Well, if what the books say is true, you'll be seeing me with this glow in the next several months to come"

"What are you…" he began to ask then realization to what I was trying to tell him came mid sentence. A myriad of emotions crossed his features. He let go of me and stumbled backwards only to hit the closed door.

"Bummer" he whispered almost to himself.

"Bummer? I tell you I'm pregnant and you say Bummer? Is that even a word baby?"

"Baby? Your having a baby?"

"Ah, newsflash, _we're _having a baby Edward"

"We…"

"Yes Edward, _we _are having a baby"

"Bummer"


End file.
